Spyro: Battle for the wand
by Draco- the sword master
Summary: The Artisan realms, the lands of Avalar, even the forgotten realms. Are finally at peace and Spyro could not be any happier. but, now a new world has been opened. and another journey has begun. like before will Spyro will save the lands of Aincra. Or, will he fail and will the magic and the land be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello. Names Draco. And this is going to be my first fanfiction. I'm going to do something that I like, Spyro the dragon. One because it's my favorite game. Played legend, Skylanders 1 and 2. and the reignited. I really enjoyed reignited trilogy and I hope the reignite the other two. Well that it for now so wish me luck.**

The land of Aincra a once beautiful and peaceful land. It had many lush green fields; and many different lands. Each as beautiful as they were chaotic. Some lands were covered in large amounts of snow. While others had lava and brimstone running through them. But, now, the lands were barren and torn. On the once life giving lands now lay bodies of all sorts. Countless bodies lay dead on the soil of Aincra. The soil stained with dark crimson blood of its inhabitants. Both warrior and wizard alike; each of them wore faces of terror. The expressions would remain until the day their skin rots and decays off the bone. This now damned land was home to only one thing. A force that destroys all; a force that drives one to take the lives of many. The force that now controls this land only goes by one name, war. In the distance a cry echos through the air. On a small cliff passage two armies tore each other apart. Magical bolts collided with large shields. Swords challenged wooden staffs. Magical fires burned those they touched to ashes. While morning stars mauled the heads of those who dare challenge their wrath. This was a battle between the warrior clans of Aincra and the wizard tribes of Aincra.

One warrior lifted his round buckler shield to block a magical beam from a wizard. He groaned as he buckled a little under the pressure being applied to the shield. He looked passed his shield and beyond the magical beam. His eyes meeting the glare of the robed wizard across from him. His grip tightened on his shield; and slowly he stood back up on his two feet. In his other hand he held a sword. It was a simple double-bladed sword; the hilt looked worn from countless battles. When the beam stopped he began to run at the wizard. His battle cry echoed among the many; he drew his sword back. From his sword a magical glow came; it was light blue in color. Slowly it glowed brighter and brighter; but, it reached its maximum glow when he was close to the wizard. The wizard was one breath away from summoning a shield spell. A breath that came only a second too late. For the warrior had delivered a power slash through the wizards torso. Splitting its body in two. The warriors breathing was heavy; but, he continued to hold his sword and shield tightly in his grip.

The battle was bloody with neither side looking to claim a easy victory. Swords clashed with magical spells; shields deflected blasts of beams. While explosions scattered the warriors ranks to the thin. The warrior from before lay still on the blood stained ground. He was gazing up at the smoke filled sky. His breathing was deep and heavy; his armor, sword, and shield was heavier. He had no more energy to give to this fight. But, when his eyes fell onto a warrior locked in a standoff with a single wizard.

The wizard held a wand made of pure magical energy; a purple hue came from it before the wizard launched another magical beam at the warrior in front of him. The warrior was charging at the wizard; shield in front to block the beam as he continued to charge forward. The wizard rapidly cast a explosive spell. But, the warrior was not deterred or stopped. He continued to charge forward and with a mighty shout he crashed into the wizard. Sending both of them over the edge of the cliff the armies fought upon. The armies immediately stopped as they watched the two fall. There was no violence only silence. Which was broken by the warrior with the buckler shield; who ran to the cliff and jumped after them. The word "Master!" echoing along the caverns below where all three fell.

Yes, Aincra was once a peaceful land. But, now it is nothing but a living hell and has been for almost the last thirty years. But, all of that will soon change with the help of one other hero. The purple dragon Spyro. Who was currently resting underneath a shady tree in the artisan realm. His breathing was slow and steady. His mind at ease; his dragonfly companion resting peacefully atop his head. And, a certain faun rested on his side. He yawned softly as he cracked open one of his eyes. A smile stretched across his face as he looked at the two. He never thought there would be a time for him or his friends to have peace. After all the last few years had not been so great for any of them.

He sighed remembering all the event that had happened so far. The time when gnasty gnorc had turned all the dragons into statues. The time when he stopped Ripto and his goons from taking over Avalar. When The sorceress stole the dragon eggs so she could live forever; when he defeated Ripto again, the dark crystals, everything he never knew when all of it would end. But, now none of that mattered. It was in the past he had stopped all of them. He had saved those he called friends and cared deeply about. A small whimper caught his attention; it was Elora the suns rays were now beaming down onto her face. Almost forcing her awake; a small chuckle escaped Spyro as he unfolded one of his wings. Using it to block the suns rays so that she may continued to nap. A sigh came from her as one of her eyes slowly opened.

She thanked him, "Thanks, Spyro." She yawned a little.

Spyro chuckled again before he replied, "No problem, Elora." He felt her nuzzle his side again. Getting her head into a more comfortable position before she fell back into a peaceful slumber. It made him start to purr gently. He also wanted to fall back to sleep. But, he also remembered that Nestor wished to speak to him later that day. The time of their small meeting was drawing nearer with each passing second. He felt Elora suddenly shift in position; turning his head a little he saw that she had moved herself closer to him. Now, her upper-body lay just behind his shoulder. While her head rested at the the base where his head met his neck.

He thought, "Nestor, can wait." He smiled happily as he began to purr again. He was happy and everything was calm. The older dragon could spare him a few minutes to himself. After all he did save them all a long time ago. As Spyro began to drift back to sleep he began to hear footsteps approaching. Gently he lifted his head and looked around. Trying his best not to disturb the two that rested upon him. His eyes eventually fell onto the approaching form of Nestor. It made him shake his head and think, "Speak of the devil."

Nestor gently walked across the field towards the tree where Spyro and his friends lay. He noticed that Spyro was awake; while Elora and Sparx continued to sleep. His gaze fell upon Spyro who was looking up at him. Nestor smiled gently and walked over to the side; before he sat down beneath the shade tree next to them.

Spyro asked, "You wanted to see me later master?" He saw Nestor nod to his question.

Nestor answered, "Yes, Spyro," He looked down at the young dragon before he explained, "I simply wanted to know how the talk with Elora went. But, from what I am seeing. I assume it went well." He finished and Spyro nodded he chuckled before he spoke, "I am glad to hear it has," He got up from where he sat and said, "I shall leave you be then." He began to walk away.

Before he was out of hearing range Spyro said, "You don't have to leave, Nestor. You are not bothering me." Nestor turned to look at him; he smiled gently.

Nestor then replied, "I thank you, Spyro. But, There are other matters I must attend to." He then turned and continued walking; his path taking him to the balloonist for the magic crafters world.

Spyro could only nod until he heard Elora yawn again. He felt her body leave his; which caused him to shiver a little as a cold breeze moved over the land. He looked at her; seeing her stretch her rested body. She then looked at him and smiled; which he returned with a smile of his own.

Elora yawned before asking, "Is there anything you want to do; before I go back to Avalar?" She watched as he thought for a moment.

Spyro would normally suggest dragon shores. But, those two had been there a number of times before. He wondered if they could go visit the Dream Weavers. But, last he heard they were busy. Maybe, the Beast Makers. But, he did not like the swamp. Peace Keepers were out of the question; apparently Shemp was back and had gone back into hiding. He sighed and shook his head before he answered, "I'm not sure what we can do." He had unknowingly shaken Sparx awake; the dragonfly flew in front of him and buzzed an angry buzz. He apologized quickly, "Sorry Sparx." He heard Sparx buzz in a gentle tone. Meaning that his apology was accepted.

Elora thought for a moment before she smiled and walked away. It confused Spyro at first until she turned back and looked at him with a smile. She then said to him, "Come on, lets take a walk."

Spyro smiled before he got up and got to her side; both of them then walked side by side. While Sparx buzzed above them. They walked through the calm countryside of the Artisan worlds. Simply enjoying each others company as they walked down the paths. Passing the many portals that lead to the other realms of the world they were in. Spyro looked up at Elora and then a sly grin stretched itself across his face. He started to walk slower so that she was in front of him.

Elora noticed this and was about to turn around. That was until she felt something move under her; surprised by the sudden action she shouted, "Hey!" She found herself sitting on the purple dragons back. She could hear him laughing a little; in return she smacked him in the back of the head before she said, "You dork." She laughed before she leaned forward and gently hugged his head. She could hear him purring it made her smile.

Spyro began to walk again carrying the faun on his back. He felt her laying on his back in a comfortable position. He purred happily as he walked with her on his back. Since they met back in Avalar; the two of them had been meeting up whenever she would come to the Artisan world on diplomatic business. No matter how busy they were; they somehow always made a little time for each other. He sighed happily before he said, "Elora."

Elora answered, "Yes."

Spyro came to a stop unintentionally he stopped before the portal to dragon shores. Which also lead to the portal to Avalar. He spoke to her again, "I enjoy these small moments we spend together." he heard her giggle before she nuzzled the back of his head.

She replied, "I enjoy them too, Spyro." She could hear Sparx buzzing away from them. Possibly giving them some time to themselves. She reminded herself to thank him later.

Spyro purred before he said, "Maybe after all the diplomatic business is done. We could," He paused for a moment until he found his voice and continued to speak, "We could spend a little more time together. Possibly as something," His voice was gone from him but before he could finish; he felt Elora gently hug his head again.

She smiled before she spoke, "I would like for us to do things as more than just friends as well," She nuzzled him again before continuing, "Yes, I think we both would enjoy it." She could feel him purring once more.

Spyro stood perfectly still; he didn't want her to move from his back. Nor, did she wish to stop showing the young dragon any affection. Yes, both of them were enjoying yet another small moment too themselves. That was until a small flash from the portal in front of them got their attention. The two gazed forward at the portal. It had a light flashing on and off rapidly; the image inside changing back and forth. The two quickly backed away from the portal. Just as the images began to flash a little quicker. Then in the brightest flash both of them had seen. Two bodies feel from the portal; landing on the ground just in front of the two.

Both of them looked at the two before them; both of them were human. But one wore a cloak and carried a staff. Meaning that person was possible a wizard. While the other was a heavily armored who had a large double bit ax laying close by. Meaning that person was possibly a knight. The two looked at each other for a minute; until they got close to the two. Hoping that both of them were okay. Thankfully both of them were still breathing. The wizard regain consciousness first; a groan came from him.

The wizard groaned looking around in daze before he asked, "Where, where am I?" He looked around some more as he slowly got to his feet. Spyro moved in front of him allowing the wizard to steady himself. He then gasped loudly before he asked in fear, "The Talon where is the?"

Elora interrupted him by screaming, "Spyro, look out!"

Spyro turned and moved away just in time; for the knight had gotten to his feet and had drawn his ax back. Before his ax made contact with skin; the wizard had summoned a magical shield around him. Blocking the attack from the warrior; before using a magical beam to push him away.

When the warrior came to a stop he chuckled and gazed at the wizard. He then taunted the wizard, "Gonna run away again," He saw the wizard grip on his staff tighten he then finished his taunt, "Why not face me like a real man!" The warrior started to charge forward.

The wizard looked at Spyro and begged, "Please dragon help me."

The wizard and knight were locked into battle once more. Ax fought staff, magic against brawn, wizard against knight. The knight had knocked the wizard down; the only thing keeping the wizard alive was his force shield. But, with every swing and impact of the ax the shield break a little. The wizard was knew he was doomed. And in a voice full of desperation he called out for help.

"Dragon, please help me!"

Before the warrior could deliver the final blow that would shatter the shield and end the wizards life. He felt the burning sensation of fire on his back; it caused him to shouted in pain and turn around. Watching as a purple dragon charged towards him. Before the warrior could react he was knocked onto his back. His weapon removed from his grip; he looked up at the purple dragon atop him. Watching as it opened its mouth to deliver the final blow.

Before his death the warrior warned, "You are on the wrong side." Flame then engulfed his face he screamed loudly as his life was burned away

Spyro breathed heavily as he stared down at the charred remains; although he had done this before with gnorcs, riptocs, and rhynocs. But, this was a little different. This time it seemed a little wrong; almost like he had killed the wrong creature. A gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and turn around. Allowing him to see the gentle caring face of Elora.

Her voice was filled with concern as she asked, "Spyro, are you okay?" She watched him carefully as he slowly nodded.

They heard the wizard gasping for air and turned to look at him. He looked back at them with a thankful smile and said, "Thank you." Before he fell back down and passed out seconds later.

By the time the two reached him Nestor had returned; asking both Spyro and Elora about what happened. He told them to take the wizard to the castles infirmary. The two nodded and got the wizard moved to the castle; while Nestor left to fetch a healer. Once inside and once Nestor returned Spyro explained everything to him. It concerned Nestor; the last time someone tried to tamper with the portals magic. Spyro had ended up in Avalar; to hear that the portals magic may have been tampered with again. Bridging a gap between the artisan world and Avalar, even the forgotten realms, to yet another new world. Nestor could only shake his head in annoyance and anger. Hoping that the wizard would wake soon. Thankfully he did not have to wait for long to speak to him again.

For now Spyro and Elora were left alone in the castle hallways just outside the infirmary. The two sat in silence in hall; waiting patiently for Nestor to return. As they waited Spyro could not help but wonder what the knight had said to him. How he was on the wrong side. What did the knight mean by that? Elora noticed how Spyro was deep in thought; she felt worried for him and gently touched his shoulder again. Causing him to jump again; before he looked at her.

She asked him, "Spyro are you okay?" He nodded.

He replied, "I'm fine," He lied hoping she would believe him before he finished, "Just thinking about what that knight said." He watched her nod as she began to think about it as well.

The two wondered what the knight meant; what did he mean? Was the knight simply trying to confuse them or did what he say actually mean something. They continued to think about it long after Nestor had walked out of the room. When he approached them the two looked at him hoping to get an answer. Thankfully, the answer would not come from him but from the wizard. The wizard's name was Geoff. A great wizard of the northern tribe. He told them about his world; where once magic ruled the land. Where everything was peaceful and green. That was until the warriors of the southern plains appeared. They wanted to steal the magic of Aincra for themselves. To force the warriors back; the most powerful wizard-known only as the ancient one- had forged a wand from the pure magic core of the worlds heart and a small amount of his soul. But, thirty years ago during the battle of dagon pass. The wand was lost to the warriors tribes. Now the wand is in the possession of the king of warriors.

Spyro sighed sadly and apologized, "I'm sorry that has happened to your realm." He watched as the wizard nodded.

The wizard then tried to reassure him, "Do not worry dragon," Geoff then smiled happily before he finished, "All is not lost to us. You, see, we have managed to retake the majority of our realm. If we can take control of the last hold the warrior clans have. Then we should be able to face the king for the return of the wand." What Geoff said made Spyro smile.

That was until they heard him say, "But, I'm afraid our forces have suffered heavy loses."

Spyro shook his head while growling in anger; he never had the best history with wizards or warriors. But, hearing about what has happened to these wizards; he just couldn't sit by. He looked at Geoff with determination and said, "Geoff, if you will have me I would like to help you and the other wizards free your land." To this Geoff smiled happily.

With a grateful nod Geoff replied, "We would be honored to have a noble dragon like fighting along side us." He heard a smug smile from the dragon.

All of them then returned to the portal the two had come from. Using his magic Geoff made the body of his defeated enemy vanish. Turning said body into two small butterflies; which Sparx happily ate. He then used his magic to activate the portal; once it was opened to his home realm. Geoff ran and jumped through the portal. Spyro almost did until he turned and looked at Elora; who stared at him sadly. He looked at her with a sad look as well; before he turned and ran back towards her. Before Elora knew it; Spyro was on his hind legs in front of her; capturing her in a caring hug. She returned his hug with a hug over her own.

They held the hug for a few seconds; before Spyro whispered, "I'll come back safe. I promise."

When they broke the hug and he ran and jumped through the portal. Elora whispered, "I know you will." She watched as he disappeared through the portal.

Spyro felt his paws felt the touch of rough land below them. He looked around and saw a sight that almost made him shed a tear. He saw nothing but ruined lands; felt nothing but the merciless assault from the heat of the sun. Even the air was a little hard to breath into his lungs.

Geoff looked back towards Spyro; a sad look was on his face before he spoke, "Spyro, welcome," He turned and looked back over the land that was almost barren and void of life. He finished, "To the realm of Aincra."

**Finally done with the first chapter. I know it's not the best but I've been told I'm not a bad writer IRL. So, here is what I say. I am open to constructive criticism. If anybody who reads my first chapter of my first story. I ask if you have anything to say that can help me be a better writer. Then please tell me. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2 Barn Burners

**(Disclaimer)**

**Okay chapter 2 I would like to thank Snickertoodles for reviewing my story and giving me some advice on where I messed up. Thank you and ill try and do better. And I also want to thank UNNES1000 for being the first reviewer. So yeah that's it. I do not own Spyro the dragon or any characters involved. Just my OC's that I'm using. **

**(Disclaimer end.)**

Geoff looked back at Spyro with a saddened look on his face before he said, "Spyro, welcome to the world of Aincra."

The young dragon could not believe what he was seeing. The land it was barren and dry; almost as if all life had left it. The ground beneath his paws was hot. The air it was hard to breath in; in fact the moment he took his first breath. He was almost overwhelmed with a coughing fit. Was this what happens to a land that looses magic? Would it become a corpse of what it once was? Spyro looked at Geoff who looked almost as if he was about to cry.

With a quick cough to clear his lungs; Spyro asked, "Geoff, what happened here?"

Geoff sighed sadly before he answered, "The warriors stole the wand from us," Spyro nodded remembering what he had told him. At first he did not want to believe it. But, too see this land with his own eyes. He himself almost shed a tear.

Geoff wiped his face dry and began to walk. Spyro followed close behind him; each step they took the ground cracked underneath their feet. Every time the wind would blow dust would sting their eyes. Everything in this land screamed pain and suffering. Spyro wondering if something like this could happen to the Artisan realms or the forgotten lands, what if it happened to Avalar? The young dragon shook his head and a look of determination appeared on his face. He would not allow what happened here to ever happen to the realms he protected. He would find a way to heal this realm and its inhabitants. He will save this realm like he did with the others and nothing was going to stand in his way.

They walked and walked until they reached a portal; something that Spyro was familiar with. But, there was something different about this portal. Instead of a large ring arch that would circle around a magical image. Instead it was a magical image that floated in front of a glowing stone pedestal. When Geoff stopped just in front of the portal; he stopped and stood next to him.

Geoff looked down and asked, "Spyro, have you ever used a portal before?"

Spyro nodded before he answered, "Yes, but not one like this," He looked at the portal curiously before he asked, "How do you use it?"

Geoff smiled and answered, "You stand on the pedestal and say the name of the location you wish to travel too. Here watch me," He then stepped up onto the pedestal and it glowed a little brighter ; he faced the image took in a deep breath and spoke, "Warp, Star shield fields." The light from the pedestal shot up and wrapped around Geoff's body. Reminding Spyro of the mummies he once faced in the forgotten realms. Then before his very eye's the light dragged him into the stone from where light came.

Spyro stared forward at the pedestal for a few short seconds; before he took in a deep breath and stepped up onto the pedestal. He gazed forward at the magical image before him. The image reminded him of the many farms he had seen back in Avalar and the forgotten realms. He chuckled at the memories. He felt a little nervous as he took in a deep breath and said, "Warp, Star shield fields."

Before, Spyro, could react his body was wrapped in magical energy and in the blink of an eye; he was standing in the middle of a large open corn field. He looked around in a slight panic as he tried to figure out where he was. He looked for Geoff but the wizard was no where to be found. He began to here movement to his left. He looked in the direction and saw corn stalks being moved.

Spyro called out, "Geoff?"

His reply was a shield being flung at him; giving him just barely enough time to dodge the attack. He moved left watching as the shield acted like a boomerang. Taking down corn stalks as it soared through the air and back to its owner. Spyro watched as a heavily armor warrior grabbed the shield. The warrior looked around; possibly searching for him. Spyro hid himself amongst the corn; trying to see if he had an opening. He knew the armor and shield would keep the warrior safe from his fire. So that man he only had one other form of attack; his ramming attack. Would he end up with a huge headache? Yes, his head may be hurting for a little while. But, that warrior would be hurting worse than he would. Digging his paws into the soil beneath he took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and in one swift motion he charged the warrior. The next sound that was heard was a loud bang and a pain filled grunt.

Spyro lay on the ground rubbing his head as he tried to get his senses back. The warrior had apparently heard him charging towards him. Before he could make contact the warrior moved his shield in front of him. And, Spyro's head had crashed right into the solid metal shield. Which knocked him backwards and knocked the sense out of him. He swore he could see Sparx glowing blue. Spyro heard movement and looked up; he was met by the hard impact of the shield again. The impact was so hard that it flung him backwards. He skidded a few feet across the soil; before slowly coming to rest. His head rung and ached as he released a groan of pain. He looked up and watched as the warrior began to step closer to him.

Slowly Spyro managed to get to his paws and readied himself for another attack. But instead of an attack; he watched as the warrior was suddenly transformed into a small butterfly. Which Sparx happily ate. That moment Spyro never felt so grateful for being able to breath. He sighed thankfully; as he watched Geoff walking close too them.

Spyro smiled at Geoff and thanked him, "Thanks, Geoff."

Geoff nodded before he replied, "No problem." He then looked around making sure that the area was clear. He sighed in relief when he realized they were safe for now.

Spyro looked around wondering where they were he asked, "Geoff, where are we?"

Geoff answered, "Star shield fields. It's important that we take this area back from the warriors or destroy it."

Spyro was stunned by that answer and asked, "Why do we have to destroy this place? What's so important about it?"

Geoff answered, "Star shield fields is not only the warrior clans way to accessing a good food source. But, it also functions as a training area for tanks."

Spyro shook his head and asked in disbelief, "Tanks?"

Geoff answered quickly, "That warrior that almost killed you. That was a tank."

Spyro nodded and Geoff motioned for him and Sparx to follow. The two followed close behind him; keeping their eyes open for anymore tanks. After a few minutes of walking the group of three found themselves at the entrance to a rather large farm. Geoff had a look of determination appear on his face; balling his hands into fists.

Geoff looked at Spyro and said, "Spyro this is a real chance to knock the warrior clans down. If we destroy this farm their food supply is good as done for," He walked forward and in his hands he conjured up a fire spell. He stopped just in front of the barn; he took in a deep breath and shouted, "Torenotra! Infernay! Eonetronerio!" He moved his hands in front of him.

Spyro could only watch in amazement as a strange glowing symbol appeared in front of Geoff. From the symbol a massive fireball shot out; it moved rapidly through the air and hit the barn head on. Splintering the large building in a matter of seconds. But, that was when both of them heard a loud wailing sound.

Geoff groaned in anger before he spoke, "Damn it!" He quickly ran up to Spyro. In his hands he held a smaller form of the symbol from before. It looked like two triangles stuck inside a serrated circle of fire. Geoff reached forward and touched Spyro's chest; a surge of power shot through the dragon. He smiled for a second before he informed Spyro, "I just gave your fire a magical boost. There are two more barns to destroy. Go, now!" He began walking back off to the fields.

Spyro grew confused and called, "Geoff, where are you going?"

Geoff turned and answered, "That sound we heard was an alarm. There are more Tanks on the way. I'm going to distract them; but I need you to destroy the barns." Spyro nodded and raced off to the next barn; while Geoff powered himself up with magical spells.

Spyro ran down a path through more fields of corn. Sparx buzzed above him; keeping his eyes open for enemies or treasure. He did spot a few gems along their path; which Spyro quickly collected. But, when Sparx spotted two enemies running towards them. Spyro ducked and hid among the stalks of corn. Waiting for the two to get closer so that he could ambush them. As the two tanks got closer he could hear them talking to each other.

The one on the left spoke in a voice filled with disbelief, "It can't be true. It just can't be Issaia. How could the northern barn be destroyed?"

The one on the right, Issaia, responded, "I don't know Gem," He looked forward at the massive tower of smoke rising into the air. A look of fear formed on his face, "Orion above, Please have." He was interrupted by a massive fire ball hitting him in his back. Turning him and his armor into a pile of ash.

Gem screamed in horror, "Issaia!" He looked in the direction of the attack and saw something that made him gasp. Before him stood a dragon; a creature of pure legend returned to their land. In the creatures mouth he saw the glow of fire. Pure terror entered him as he brought up his hands, " No, No,No! Dr!" Before he could finish Spyro had shot his flame and destroyed him like the other.

Spyro sighed heavily feeling slightly weakened by the two attacks. He shook himself back to his senses and started running to the next barn. It took him a few minutes to reach the next barn. Mainly because Sparx wouldn't stop alerting him to gems and other forms of treasure that was lying on the ground or in the fields. Like the first one he breathed in and launched the fireball. Splintering the structure in seconds. He groaned a little in pain as he felt a surge of weakness go through him. He never had this problem with enhanced fire-breaths before. So, why was this one doing this? He could hear battlecries off in the distance. Followed by the sounds of multiple explosions; he figured it was Geoff fighting off the other tanks.

With another shake of his head and a deep breath of air. He began to run to the last barn. He didn't encounter any resistance along the path. He even found a couple of chests filled with very rare gems. But, his best find was some kind of strange glowing sword. He didn't know what it was for or why it was glowing. But, he felt like the sword was going to be needed for something in the future. Now, he stood in front of the final barn. Ready to final end this fight; and head back to Aincra. But, before he could use his flame. A tank walked out of the barn; he wore no armor and carried a wooden shield. On the inside Spyro smirked at his hopeless enemy. That was until he saw tears falling from the tanks eyes.

The tank spoke, "Out of all the creatures to betray us," The tank had to stop to find his voice as he readied his shield. He took in a deep breath and continued, "Why did it have to be you? Great beast of Orion." Spyro was confused; who was Orion? And how was he a noble beast of him?

He didn't have time to answer for the tank slowly walked up to him. Only to discard of his shield and drop to his knees. Bowing his head and putting his arms out to the side; almost like he was praying. It confused Spyro until he heard the Tank beg.

"Noble beast. I beg of you; please if anyone has to die let it be me," Spyro was stunned by what he just heard. This creature was asking to be killed; why was he asking this? The tank continued to speak, "Please, take me instead just spare. AH!" He was suddenly engulfed in flames by a surprise fire spell.

Spyro jumped back and looked in the direction of the spell. He saw a tired and worn-out looking Geoff; standing a few feet behind him breathing heavily. He watched as Geoff opened a portal back to the world they had come from.

He shouted, "Spyro, destroy the last barn now! Five tanks are inbound!"

Spyro nodded quickly and fired one more time; destroying the last barn. Before he followed Geoff through the portal. By the time the tanks reached the last barn the portal had already closed. The one in front of them stared at it in disbelief.

He began to shout, "No! No! No!" His eyes fell on the tank that lay badly burned on the ground, "Mykle!" He ran up to him and lifted him up shaking a little, "Mykle! Mykle! Little brother wake up!" He cried but it was in vain. His brother was gone; killed at the hands of Geoff, the arson.

One of the other tanks-a female- walked up to the barn. She knelt down and focused on a small hand that lay underneath the rubble. Tears fell from her eyes; just like the other two barns. All she found was burnt wood and dead bodies of her younger brothers and sisters.

One by one all five of them removed the deceased bodies of children from the ashes and embers of the barns. When they finished; the moved on to the other two. By the time they were done the sun had set and a total of fifty deceased lay in a huge pile. All of them were children each of them had rescued. One of the tanks walked off to the side and pulled out a blue crystal. He crushed it in his hand and dropped it to the ground. It glowed blue and from the glow the image of a king appeared.

The king spoke in a calm yet sad tone, "Report, Lyonal."

Lyonal sighed and answered, "Star shield sanctuary is lost. My king I am sorry."

The king spoke quickly, "All of you did your best to protect them. None of you expected Orion's beasts to attack."

Lyonal asked in anger, "What have we done to deserve this treachery!? Haven't we not been loyal followers of Orion, god of warriors?"

The king raised his hand calming the young tank down. He spoke in a gentle voice, "Steady your emotions. The wizard's may have the creature under a spell. I have my scholars searching for a counter spell as we speak. For now send the young ones off to be with Orion."

Lyonal nodded sadly and the glow from the crystal stopped. One by one all five of them circled the pile of dead bodies. Each of them placing their shield down in front of them. From the shield a marvelous light glowed and shot out to the bodies. The bodies began to glow the same beautiful color. There was no dry eye in that field; as they watched each body glow brightly. Before they began to move and live again. The children looked around in a curious state until they looked up. A bright blue light came down from the sky and onto them. Slowly it lifted them all the way up into the sky. Taking all of them up to a single star constellation in the shape of a mighty archer.

Lyonal spoke, "May Orion guide you all to the forest of eternity."

All of them stood together in silence for a few minutes; until each of them began to make their way back to the portal. As they walked one of them had picked up something off the ground. It was single purple scale; the color of the beast that destroyed their sanctuary. The tank gripped it tightly before putting the scale away in his pouch.

The tank spoke in a voice filled with anger, "The beast will pay for this. Yes, it will pay."

**(Disclaimer)**

**Chapter 2 done. Yay! **


	3. Chapter 3 Blade Mode

**(Disclaimer)**

**here is chapter 3 I'm going to try and attempt to make this one longer than the chapter before. Cause, I'll admit that chapter was a little short. Again I thank the three who have reviewed my story so far. And extra thanks to SnickerToodles for pointing the mistakes I've made. That's why I'm writing this story. Not only because I'm a fan but I want to be better at writing a story. That's why I'm asking whoever reads the story if they have advice for me. Leave a review or send me a message. Feedback and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. **

**(End of Disclaimer.)**

Spyro felt the dead earth below his paws once more. It was rough, hot, and very dry; making his body shudder a little. He looked forward to see Geoff standing a few feet away from him. He saw him holding a blue crystal in his hand. When did Geoff get that crystal? He wondered watching as Geoff began to walk to another part of the mountain range. As he walked Spyro took a moment to turn and look at the portal. He saw floating in the portal was the images of a Crystal, a barn reduced to ashes, and the sword he had picked up. He knew the other portals he went through would show images like those; whenever he would find all the crystal, orbs, dragon statues, talismans. He wondered what the sword was meant for? Were there others like it?

The voice of Geoff called "Spyro, over here!"

Spyro jumped and looked around; he saw Geoff standing in front of another portal. He quickly made his way towards it. The image inside the portal looked almost like a prison he had seen. He watched as Geoff stepped up onto the pedestal. He took in a deep breath and spoke loudly, "Warp, Fang war camp!"

Like before Geoff vanished in magical light. Spyro nodded and stepped up onto the pedestal; he took in a deep breath. Like before he spoke the name of the location and was immediately warped to it. He found himself standing in the middle of a small forest. He sighed in relief; seeing that more of the land wasn't as dead as he assumed it would be. But, it did make him wonder how long that would last. He looked around for Geoff and saw him hiding behind a tree. He quickly made his was to him; allowing him to see what he was hiding from. Both of them were standing at the entrance to a heavily guarded camp.

Spyro looked up at Geoff and asked, " Geoff, what's happening?"

Geoff quickly shushed him before he answered in a whispered tone, "This is the Fang war camp," He looked back towards the entrance; he sighed in relief when he saw they were not spotted. He then continued, "This is a war camp where they keep my captured wizard brothers. Were about to break them out." He knelt down in front of Spyro and pulled out the blue crystal. From the crystal he saw magical images of the camps interior. He saw about ten wizards locked inside of magic proof cells. He saw many guards patrolling inside and outside. And, he even saw that these warriors were different than the last ones. Instead being heavily armored; they carried two large blades in their hands.

Spyro asked, "Geoff, what warriors are these?"

He answered, "These are Fangs; warriors skilled in the art of dual wielding weapons. They are fast and lethal." He stopped and looked back at the entrance; Spyro looked and saw two guards out front. Geoff continued, "Spyro, I'll distract the ones outside. While I'm out here keeping them occupied; I need you to fly in and free my brothers," He walked forward a little; powering up a magical spell in his hands and spoke, "Get ready to fly."

Geoff walked forward and shot two fire balls at the guards up from. He laughed and shouted, "Come on, you dull fangs! Come and get me!" He then ran off both fangs following close behind him.

Spyro watched as they ran off to the right and disappeared into the forest. He was about to take flight; until he saw the two doors in front swing open. He watched as about or maybe twelve different Fang's ran out of the camp. He waited until they were clear to sprint towards the entrance. He barely made it inside before the doors closed. He heard surprised shouts and yells before he looked around. He saw four Fangs had surrounded him. Each of them held their swords at the ready.

It was just a simple starring contest at first. Then one of them on his right charged forward; he dodged the attack and barely dodged an attack from behind him. He saw all of them were charging forward. Meaning, they were trying to attack him all at once; meaning he had to fight harder than before. He launched a breath of fire at the two in front of them. One he burned horribly while the other was pushed back. He then focused on the other two; the first one was closer to him. He had no time to launch a fire attack. So, instead he dashed forward and rammed the Fang hard. He was sent flying backwards; right into a wooden scaffolding. It collapsed right on top of him the moment he fell into it. The other almost got a hard slash on him. But, Spyro managed to dodge it keeping himself safe and giving himself an opening to attack. He managed to take down three; leaving only one of them left. When he turned to see the one that was left. A look of horror had appeared on his face; it was mirrored by the razor sharp edge of the sword that was in front of him.

In that one single moment Spyro felt a pulse. One that he never felt before; through his body he felt energy flow. It started from the tip of his tail and flowed all the way up to his horns. It then shot to his maw; where a ball of energy appeared. The light blinded both of them and from the light; a loud metallic clang was heard. When the light them both of them stood in shock. For, in Spyro's maw had appeared a sword. This hilt was held firmly in his maw; the blade was made of shiny metal, and it seemed to glow with power. The Fang backed away his swords shaking in his hands. Spyro could only react; like before he charged forward. Before he made contact he pulled his head back and turned; using his moment he jumped and delivered a hard slash across the Fangs body. He landed on the ground just behind him. While the Fang dropped to his knees, dropped his swords and fell face first onto the ground.

Spyro turned and looked panting heavily as the sword he held disappeared. He never felt so much power course through his body like that. Yes, he had been kissed by a fairy and he had gone through the power gates. But, he had never felt power like that. What was that power? Has he always been able to use that? Why did the energy form itself into a sword? So many questions with little to now answers. He then noticed that the guard in front of him had a key. He quickly walked up and took the key.

A prisoner called out to him, "Dragon, over here!" The prisoner waved him over to the cell he was kept in.

Spyro quickly walked over; the wizard used the magic she still had and levitated the key into the lock. The door to the cell swung open and she walked out. She let out a sigh of relief as she breathed in some fresh air.

She thanked him, "Thanks, Dragon. Please save the others." after that she disappeared in a magical light.

For some strange reason Spyro felt a little irked about being called a dragon. Yes, he had been called one by the others; but they also knew his name. But, it was the way the wizard had said his species name. It sounded almost like she was disgusted or upset. He shook off and moved deeper into the camp. Hopefully he could find the others fast; he knew Geoff wasn't going to be able to keep them busy forever. So, he had to work fast and free the others.

Spyro spoke to himself, "One down nine more to go." He charged headfirst towards the next area.

The camp was well guarded and the Fangs proved to be more formidable than the Tanks. They were faster and a little more lethal. But, he had become more lethal than before. As he ran through the camp; he collected a few gems and released prisoners on his way through. Whenever he got into a fight with a Fang. He new form-which he called "Blade mode"- would activate and he would enter into a sword fight. After freeing a prisoner the wizard inside would give a clue to where the next one was. It took him awhile bet eventually he had freed eight more. The last one was the most difficult one. For, as he raced forward to the last one. He found himself standing inside a large arena. He looked around seeing many Fangs sitting inside the stands. All of them cheer or yelling insults at him. A loud banging sound was what silenced them all. All of them including Spyro looked towards the banging sound. Sitting underneath the final cage; which was held up high by a chain. Was the largest Fang he had ever seen. The fang was covered in wizard robes; possibly as trophies of his many victories. Slowly the fang stood up.

He then spoke, "Why have you come here," he stopped and glared at the noble beast in front of him. Before he continued, "What have we done to earn your wrath, beast?"

Spyro looked up at the cage a look of determination appeared on his face. He then growled, "Release the prisoner now!"

The Fang looked up at the cage before he looked back at the dragon. A look of rage appeared on his face. Before he yelled and jumped down into the arena. Spyro swore he felt the ground shake a little. He stared forward at the Fang who had reached back behind himself and had drawn two massive swords.

The Fang spoke, "If you want this criminal freed. Then you must defeat me, YOU TRAITOR!"

With a loud yell he charged towards Spyro; who quickly entered his blade mode. The two were now locked in a lethal melee combat. Where only one winner would walk away alive. The battle was long and tiring; Spyro had managed to nick him a couple of times. But, the Fang was skilled and had managed to his him hard more than once. He swore he saw Sparx disappear three times. It made him thankful for the jars of Butterflies that were thrown down into the ring. Whenever they would lock swords. He would hear the fang say either "Traitor" or "Wrong side" both didn't make any sense to him. How was he a traitor and on the wrong side? Nothing made sense to him here; but he couldn't get distracted now. He was in a battle for his life and he was going to be the one to walk away.

With two more slash a loud yell echoed through the air. Everything was silent nobody in the stands made a single sound. Then after a few more minutes of silents; the fang had dropped his swords. Took in one final breath and feel to the ground. Spyro had plunged his sword into his chest. Delivering a fatal blow. All of the fangs remained silent; but more than a few of them had tears falling from their eyes. When Spyro's sword disappeared; the cage that held the wizard lowered itself. But, Spyro's vision was focused on the fangs swords. Both of them had started to glow brightly; and in had flash had become a sword like the one he got from star shield fields. It hovered in front of him for a few before it disappeared.

He looked around before moving towards the now free wizard. The wizard thanked him before opening a portal for both of them to escape. Spyro took one last look at the corpse; a look of sadness came upon him before he stepped through the portal. The moment it closed was when the cries of despair started. All of the Fangs in the stands cried out in sadness, anger, and grief. Their leader was dead at the hands of a noble beast. One by one they exited the stands and laid their swords on the ground beside him. Each of them chanting out a prayer as his body was set ablaze. In the fire his body burned; then a blue glow came from his body. From the glow his body disappeared into many shards of light; each floated up to the heavens above. Disappearing into they sky and into the formation of their lord. The lord of all hunters and warriors, Orion.

**(Disclaimer)**

**I tried but I'm afraid this chapter is a little shorter than the one before. It's four pages long. For that I am sorry. But, I will do my best to make the rest longer. I also forgot to put I own nothing from Spyro just the world I created. But, anyway if anybody has any advice or criticism please leave a review or send a message. Its all appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Battle on

**(Disclaimer)**

**Chapter 4...wow never thought I would get this far. Glad that I've gotten review that say I'm doing good. So big shout outs to the ones who have been reviewing my story. My plan for this chapter is to combine three chapters into one. So chapter four is also made from five and six. Hope you all like them. Thank you all for them. Here in chapter four I'm going to add something of my own creation I hope you all like it. Don't own anything from Spyro just the people and the land I made up. Also there will be a small Easter egg in this chapter if someone spots it. Then you have a very good eye. **

**(End of Disclaimer)**

As Geoff and Spyro walked to the next portal; Spyro could help but feel irked by something. The last two realms he and Geoff had been to. He had been called a noble beast of Orion. What was a noble beast and who was Orion? He had more questions than answers and he figured Geoff knew. He increased his walking speed and walked right up next to him.

Spyro spoke, "Geoff?"

Geoff replied, "Not now, Dragon!"

Spyro was shocked by the tone of Geoff's voice; it was filled with anger and disgust. Almost like the last wizard he had freed. He was more shocked by what Geoff had called him. He called him by his species name, Dragon. Although he didn't show it Spyro felt angered by it. He then heard Geoff sigh heavily.

Geoff turned to Spyro and spoke softly, "Spyro, I'm sorry," He sighed again before he rubbed his forehead and continued apologizing, "But, we need to free the land from the warrior clans. If we don't then our lands are doomed; our people are doomed, and possibly your species and lands will be doomed as well." When he finished Geoff was breathing heavily.

Spyro stood in silence letting Geoff's words sink in to him. He had almost growled out when Geoff said, "Species". But, when he said that the Artisan realms, Avalar, the Forgotten realms, could also be destroyed. He was instantly reminded why he was there to help them. He just couldn't help but feel there was more to this than what was being said. He shook his mind clear and continued to follow Geoff. The two reached another portal Geoff stood on top of its pedestal.

Geoff took in a deep breath and yelled, "Warp, Razorback ridge!" Like before he was warped to the other realm.

Spyro stood on the pedestal and yelled, "Warp, Razorback ridge!"

Spyro felt the energy wrap around his body as he was teleported to a new realm. But, all of sudden he felt a surge of power course through his body. It caused him to panic before he was thrown hard out of the portal and onto a hard wood floor. He gasped and coughed loudly for the wind had been knocked out of him. When he managed to get his breathing undercontrol and his senses finally returned to him. He noticed he was inside some kind of home; which looked like it was in need of some serious repair. A single light shined down from above; giving him some light to look around.

He called out, "Geoff," His call was answered with silence so he called again; a little loud this time, "Geoff!" This time his call was answered.

But his call was answered by a bandaged hand grabbing hold of his face. He cried out in fear as he was forced to turn around. Only to come face to face with a severely burned human; who had half of their face bandaged. Spyro felt another wave of fear course through him as the human held onto him.

The human spoke, "The name's Burnt," Burnts' voice was very hoarse and cracked. He then brought his other hand back, "Welcome to Five alarm Bayou." He then punched Spyro hard knocking him down onto his back. Spyro groaned a little he saw Sparx glowing blue. He tried to get up but the last thing he saw was Burnt standing over him. Before he brought his foot up and stomped on Spyro's head hard. Knocking the young dragon out cold and turning Sparx into a dull green glow.

Spyro felt himself regain consciousness for a moment; he could feel rain on his scales and mud on his back. He could see Burnt slowly dragging him towards a building. He blinked his eyes once and began to feel stone beneath his back. He blinked his eyes again and he was surrounded by more horribly burned humans. It was at that moment he blacked out again; he then felt like he was floating. He then began to hear a voice.

The voice sounded fragile as it spoke, "Oh noble beast. Why? Why do you betray the people you protect?"

Spyro could have sworn he heard what sounded like crying. His eyes then snapped opened and he found himself standing in the middle of a large city. He looked around he saw multiple humans and dragons standing together side by side. He began to wonder where he was? How did he get there? Who were these people and these dragons?

The voice spoke again, "Long ago, your ancestors stood before these very steps," Before Spyro appeared another purple dragon along with a few other dragon. Each of them held a sword in their mouth. He saw standing before them was a king; who wore a golden cloak. On his back he carried a bow and arrow. The voice continued, "Orion himself gave you the power of the blade. Each and every one of you; swore the oath to protect us. But, here you are now helping the wizards destroy us. The ones you swore to protect," He heard more crying as he suddenly watched everything around him change. It was dark and Spyro felt a sense of dread over take him. The voice spoke one final time, "Now you will pay!"

Spyro gasped as he shot to his paws and looked around. Beneath his paws was loose dirt and around him was an arena. It was filled with a large number of burnt people. Each of them carrying torches. He continued to look around; wondering why he was inside an arena again. Until he hear the sound of beating drums. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw Burnt standing on top of a large podium. He wore a creatures skull as a headpiece and he also wore what looked like fur. When everyone looked at Burnt he raised his hands and the drumming stopped. Everything was silent so quiet the only thing that could be heard was Sparx's buzzing.

Burnt spoke, "Dragon!" His voice echoed through the arena it caused Spyro to shake a little, "Dragon, you stand here on trial; accused of the crime of aiding Geoff, the arson! The one who set fire to our homes in this Bayou! How do you plead?"

Spyro was shocked and confused beyond belief; Geoff was an arson? The same Geoff he had been helping free these lands; was an arson. A criminal that took joy in causing destruction by setting things on fire.

Spyro shook his head and growled, "No, I never helped that Geoff. The Geoff I know wouldn't do that!"

Burnt spoke, "Not guilty, then," He was silent for a moment until Spyro heard multiple doors open around him. Burnt then yelled, "Punish him my beasts!"

From the doors ran rather large boars; each of them squealing out their own battle cries. Spyro didn't even try to count how many he was about to fight. The only thing he worried about was not getting killed. For a full minute he dodged an endless assault of charge and gore attacks. Whenever he got his opening he would use his fire to roast the boars. It allowed Sparx to much on more than a few butterflies; allowing him to gain back some health. After a full ten minutes he defeated all the boars. He panted and gasped heavily for air. He then looked up at Burnt and glared at him in anger.

Spyro growled, "I survived," He panted a little as he tried to keep his balance on all four paws. He continued, "Can I get out now!?"

Burnt began to laugh loudly, "The traitor thinks the trial is over," Everyone began to laugh loudly; he held his hands up and they stopped. He then continued, "Dragon, you are accused of the destruction of Star Shield Sanctuary. The place that held many children and elders; along with a few wounded. How do you plead?!"

Again Spyro was confused; he didn't know anything about a sanctuary. Again he answered, "No, I destroyed no sanctuary. I destroyed three barns!"

The doors around him opened again; he heard Burnt yell, "Punish him!"

From the doors came multiple warriors each carrying large burning torches. They each yelled out in anger as they surrounded him. For another ten whole minutes he was in a fight for his life. Trying to keep from getting burnt; or bludgeoned to death by them. But, when the fight was over he saw Sparx was glowing blue. He groaned a little as he shook his tired body; before he looked up at Burnt.

Burnt spoke again in a slightly disappointed voice, "You still live," He sighed as he continued, "Very unfortunate. But, the trial must continue," He took in a deep breath and yelled, "You are also accused of the murder of many Fangs in training and they commander, General, Gleam. How do you plead!?"

Spyro roared, "I want out of this mad house!"

This time Burnt yelled out in anger and jumped down to face him. Before the two met in combat; a portal opened behind Spyro. He felt himself dragged through the portal; just before it closed. Burnt could only yell out in anger as he hit the ground around him. Crying out to Orion to punish the traitor.

Spyro breathed deeply as he stood across from Geoff. He heard Geoff say, "You are lucky that I was able to pull you out of there."

Both of them were back in Aincra; standing right in front of the portal to the realm they tried to go to. Geoff dusted himself off and began to walk to another portal. He spoke, "Come on, the portal to that place is over here. If we hurry we can."

Geoff was cut off by a fireball hitting the ground just in front of him. He paused for a moment before he turned and looked at Spyro. He saw both dragon and dragonfly glaring at him in anger.

Spyro growled, "Was it all true?"

Geoff had a surprised look on him, "Was what all true?"

Spyro roared at him, "Do not play dump with me! Your name is Geoff the arson! The star shield fields. Was actually the star shield sanctuary and that Fang camp it was a training camp wasn't it!?" He growled threateningly at the wizard, "You've been lying to me the whole time haven't you?" He was answered with silence, "Haven't you!"

Geoff smiled with a smug look before he spoke, "Spyro," He charged a magical spell and said, "You're going to make a nice cloak." He then cast a large fire spell.

**(Words filled with twisted lies and deception.)**

Spyro dodged the fire spell and launched a torrent of flame at Geoff.

**(Brought to a new land on a false mission.)**

Geoff cast a shielding spell and then launched an ice spell at Spyro.

**(Taken away from my friends and family. Now I'm a soldier trapped inside a war and its about to get bloody.)**

Spyro dodged and charged Geoff doing his best to dodge spell after spell.

**(Learn fast nobody fool me. Now fair warning it about to get ugly)**

Spyro managed to land a hard charge on Geoff. Knocking him back a little bit.

**(Here is something all of you should know well.)**

Geoff looked up and Spyro charging him a look of anger in his eyes.

**(I'm the reason why war is hell!)**

Geoff tried to bring up a shielding spell but he wasn't fast enough.

**((War's hell)) I've left many enemies lying on the ground.)**

He grabbed Geoff by his leg with his teeth. He then began to repeatedly pound him to the ground. Almost like he was a rag doll.

**((War's hell)) I've faced off against a whole town))**

Geoff managed to get him off and pushed him back with a wind spell.

**((War's hell) Face me you need more than an army.))**

Spyro glared at him and shot multiple fire balls at him

**((War's hell) I am the Calvary(I'm why War's hell))**

Geoff got burned badly by one of Spyro's fireballs. Spyro quickly ran up and flipped him onto his back. Geoff could only smile just as his body began to glow; it confused Spyro.

Until Geoff spoke, "Die." His body then exploded in a magical blast spell. Spyro was knocked backwards and he skidded across the ground. He breathed heavily as he layed on the ground. His senses overwhelmed by a loud ringing sound. As he lay on the ground; he saw a shadowy figure walking towards him. He wanted to moved but his body endured too much trauma. Before he blacked out he saw a heavily armored warrior looking down at him.

**(Disclaimer)**

**Hope you all like this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

**(Disclaimer)**

**Hello again everyone glad to bring you chapter 5. I am a little excited for this one because I get to introduce a few new characters. And, I also am bringing in a few characters all of you may be pleased to see make it into this story. Huge shout out to unkonwnandredacted. Thank you for all the reviews. Anyway I do not own Spyro or any other characters from the game series. Just my characters and realm. **

**(Disclaimer)**

Spyro gasped loudly as he woke up in the middle of a large darkened cell. He stood up only to find himself bound down by chains. They clattered and rattled as he dragged them across the floor. He tried to calm himself down; he could feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. His breathing was starting to become quicker. And, he could feel fear slowly creeping into his mind. He then heard the sound of a lock turning. Only to be blinded by sudden light; causing him to shield his eyes with his left wing.

It was all silent until a gruff male voice broke it commanding, "Up, Dragon."

Spyro slowly got to his paws before being violently pulled forward. His sense's were violently shaken from him; as he found himself outside in dungeon like hallway. He then felt himself dragged further and further down the hallway. While something sharp occasionally poked him in his hindquarters. For a few minutes this carried on; until they reached another section. Revealing him to be in a huge castle; he was in awe about the beautiful interior design. But, he had little time to admire it. Again he was dragged forward; now seeing that he ha a metallic leash and metallic choker on him. He also noticed what he was in between; two heavily armored tanks. One in front of him the other right behind him. The one behind him brandishing a large spear. While the one in front of him held his chain and brandished a large ax. The group of three walked down the hallway. Spyro, didn't even bother to resist them. Many thoughts ran through his mind; all this time he had been fighting with an arson. A person who destroyed villages, homes, family's, with fire. An element of light and warmth; an element that brought comfort. He had helped in the slaughter of many innocent lives. How could he face his masters now? How could he face his friends and loved ones? How could he face Elora? Many thoughts raced through his head. Along with many tears falling down from his eyes and onto the floor below.

After a few minutes the Tanks and Spyro had reached a large domed room. Inside the room many different warriors stood; all of them yelling out threats. All of them were directed at him. Saying how his scales would make fine armor. Or, how his flesh would be a great addition to tonight's meal. More than a few had tried to attack him as they walked into the room. But, the Tanks kept them at bay saying how he belonged to the king. He wondered who the king was? He didn't have to wonder for long. For, they had reached the other end of the room. The Tanks stood at both of his sides; while forcing him to lay on his stomach. Slowly Spyro looked up and saw a lightly armored man staring down at him with an icy glare. For a moment it was nothing but silence; until he spoke.

The man commanded, "Stand, Dragon."

Spyro did as he was told and stood up. He then felt a firm grip clench around his throat; almost cutting off his air way. He coughed a little as he was lifted a few feet off the ground. He was forced too look into the mans glaring green eyes. If looks could kill he would have been dead the moment his eyes' locked with the man.

The man spoke, "I am Bushido, King of the armored warrior clans," He paused for a moment as he threw the dragon back down onto the ground. He heard the dragon groan a little in pain; he continued to speak, "Now, tell me dragon. Why have you betrayed your people?!" everyone stared at the dragon that layed on the floor. And, Spyro could feel everyone of their gazes on him.

What could he do? What could he say? A little while ago all he was doing was trying to save a land on the bring of destruction. Only to find out he had been helping a criminal!? How could he have been so stupid? How did he fall for a trick like that? What else was going to happen? Because this couldn't possibly get any worse?! His brain stopped only for a moment; when he realized he had just said the cursed saying in his mind. He then noticed that everyone in the room had left. Leaving only him and their king.

Slowly Bushido walked closer to the dragon; he stopped just in front of him. Before he pulled his sword and pointed the tip at him. Spyro didn't dare make a move; he knew if he moved he was dead. Bushidos' eyes' began to glow a light blue; the glow the came from his sword. Only to slowly wrap around Spyro's body. He felt himself being lifted just off the ground but, his eyes never left the sword. When the dragon was eye level with him; Bushido lifted his sword up in front of his face; the glow around his sword then moved towards the guard.

In a cold voice he spoke, "See the pain you caused, Traitor." in that moment Spyro's eyes began to glow blue.

Everything was silent for a moment; Spyro simply floated in the air in front of the king. Eyes and mouth wide open as he glowed. Then one second later Spyro released a scream so loud it echoed all the way through the halls of the castle. It even echoed all the way to the outside of the castle. Many guards and warriors jumped at the sudden scream. Spyro continued to scream and scream as he felt everything. The horror he caused, the betrayal, the hurt, he felt it all.

The king eventually released him from the magical hold he had on him. He then called his guards in and ordered them to take him back to his cell. Spyro didn't even put up a fight; his face was void of emotion, and his will to fight was long gone. The guards dragged him all the way back to his cell. They didn't even bother to shackle him to the wall; for all he did was lay on the ground they threw him on. The reason he did not fight back at all; was because he saw everything he had done. He did not know what the king had cast on him. But, whatever it was it allowed him to see all of those he had hurt. Injured warriors who were still recovering from battle. Elders who were trying to live out the remainder of their days in peace. Women who tried their best to protect their children as he set fire to their hiding spot. He could feel it all, the pain, the hurt, the feeling of betrayal. Everything they felt he felt and it all but destroyed him; in both mind and spirit.

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, and soon weeks turned to months. As time passed Spyro's body grew weaker and weaker. He had not eaten or drank anything that was brought to him; it was a wonder he was not dead after the first week. Unknown to him the cell he was imprisoned in had a life spell cast on it. Meaning whoever was held in that cell would never die; even if the tried to slit their throat or hang themselves. The spell would keep them alive and heal them. So, not only was Spyro coming close to death with every passing minute. He was reliving it over and over again thanks to the spells power. It was hell almost dying and being brought right back to life; but it was a hell he knew he deserved. After all that he had done; how could even face those back at home?

As he layed on the cold stone ground; the door to his cell opened. He didn't bother to even look at who at entered. He heard a young males voice speak but he didn't pay attention to the words. He only assumed it was a guard bringing him food and water; which he still continued to refuse. The male continued to speak; he assumed it was words of his crimes. Telling him how he deserved what he was getting or how he should be dead and suffering eternal damnation. But, what happened next surprised him. He felt himself being touched on the back of his hand. The touch felt gentle almost caring; he even felt a warming sensation. He enjoyed it for a moment until the touch left him and he heard the door to his cell close. Leaving him all alone again inside his prison.

A tear slowly slid down Spyro's face as another day had come and gone. How could he have been so stupid? How could he had done such horrible things to those innocent people? How could he had listened to Geoff? He cursed himself for being so dumb; his teachers had taught him better than that. He mentally gasped all the dragons back home; the ones who raised him. Who taught him all that he know. How would they be able to look at him now? If they knew what he had done to this realm. All of them including Nestor would disown and probably banish him from the realm. Hunter would probably shoot him with an arrow. Agent 9 would blast him. The professor may never speak to him again. Bianca she would probably use a spell to wipe him out from existence. And, Elora, she would never want to see his wretched hide ever again. More tears fell from his eyes and soon began to form a small puddle beneath him. Oh he wished he could see his friends and loved ones one more time.

The following day the door to his cell opened; he didn't care who entered his cell. He just wished they would send and executioner some time soon. That way he could just leave this prison and this world behind. But, what he heard next surprised him.

He heard a soft voice call out his name, "Spyro?" it shocked him that voice it couldn't be.

He didn't have the energy to lift up his head and look. He didn't need to for he felt a familiar gentle touch on his body; as he was made to lay on his back. The back of his head was gently clutched in a gentle hold. While another gentle hand held him close to a soft and warm body. He couldn't believe his eyes; for a moment he thought he was still dreaming. But, he wasn't for he stared up at the worried face of Elora.

Elora spoke in a voice filled with worry and sadness, "Spyro, what happened to you?"

He tried to speak but he had no energy; his body was weak and tired. His spirit long gone. His will and mind all but destroyed. Elora felt tears rolling down her face as she stared down at him. Never before had she seen him like this. He was always so strong and confident in himself. To see him laying on the ground; looking almost like a shell of his former self. She couldn't help but cry and pull him closer to her. It was then that he saw two more familiar faces. Hunter stood on the right side of her; while Bianca was on the left. Both of them gently held her shoulder as they looked down at him. They too even looked like they were going to cry. He wanted to say something anything to just calm them down. But, he could not for he had no strength; too him seeing them cry. While knowing he was the reason why. He began to cry again for they were the ones he never wanted to hurt.

He could feel Elora wiping away his tears as he cried. She told him not to cry but he couldn't stop himself. He was feeling it all now; the emotion he felt before, betrayal, anger, hurt, fear, sadness, pain, he was feeling it all again. But, now all of them were amplified times three. His tears now stained her fur; and he couldn't stop them. He could feel Elora holding him closer; he felt her tears on his back. The other two joined in the embrace as well. Hunter had never seen Spyro like this before; so broken, so hurt. Bianca couldn't believe what she was seeing either. This wasn't the dragon that saved the forgotten realms, defeated the sorceress, and saved the dragon eggs. No, this was a shell of the dragon she knew.

It was then all four of them were violently separated; Spyro was slammed onto the ground just in front of them. While Elora, Hunter, and Bianca were each restrained by guards. Spyro couldn't move and over him stood Bushido; who was holding a his sword just over him. The sword was glowing a strange green color. Then in a move almost as fast as lightning Bushido stabbed him. Elora screamed out in fear as she watched Spyro get stabbed; she tried to break free from the guards hold. But, the guard held her tightly. Making sure she would not stop their king. All three of them watched in horror as the king drove his sword deeper into their friend.

They could hear him chanting, "Tenorae, revmonre, optreant, ohphilo, damono, Spyro." over and over as the glow from his sword moved from the blade and into Spyro's body. After a few more seconds the glow stopped and the king pulled his blade out. Spyro almost immediately shot to his paws; he gasped loudly out of both fear and a sudden surge of energy. The king looked towards his guards and motioned for them to let the others go. The three immediately ran up to their friend and checked him over for any injuries. Each of them sighing in relief when they saw he was okay. Spyro smiled and opened his wings as wide as he could and wrapped them around his friends. Each of them returned his wing embrace with a hug of their own. After a few seconds the broke the group hug and looked at the king. Who stared at them with a face void of emotion.

The king then sighed and spoke, "Spyro, we have a lot to talk about."

**(Ending disclaimer.)**

**Chapter 5 here it is finally lol. Chapter 6 will be up some time in the future. But, hey life takes priority. **


	6. Chapter 6 The new mission

**(Opening disclaimer)**

**here is chapter 6 of the story I am actually surprised I'm getting this far. And, I am also really thankful for the reviews. Here is chapter six enjoy everyone. I own nothing from Spyro or its characters. Just the characters and land I made up.**

**(End of Opening Disclaimer)**

Spyro and his friends sat nervously across from King Bushido. Who continued to stare forward at the with a very cold stare. A stare that could probably freeze someone if it was that cold. The silence was eerie and the pressure pressed heavily onto each of them. None of them wanted to move, breath, they didn't want to do anything. But, the one who was the most nervous was the purple dragon. It was he who broke the silence by taking in a deep breath.

Spyro spoke quietly and asked, "King Bushido?"

He responded quickly with a loud commanding voice, "Silence, Dragon!"

Bushidos' voice echoed through the castle. The four before him flinched at the volume of his voice. As the echoing died down the king stood up and drew his sword. He held it in front of him; before he lowered the tip of the sword down onto the table. Once the tip made contact the table glowed a light blue for a few seconds. Before it magically transformed into the map of the land. The four were in awe at the display of magical power. The image was highly detailed so detailed in fact they could swear the animals; and other inhabitants of the land were actually moving on the map. It then zoomed across the land. All the way to the mountain range where he and Geoff first arrived in Aincra. Over the image of the range; was five symbols which each were in the shape of a wizard's cloak. All except for one which was a shield with a sword in the middle.

Before any of them could ask Bushido informed, "This is the region The wizards have almost taken over. Thanks to your assistance, Spyro," He saw Spyro drop his head a little and heard him sigh. He continued, "Remember all those who now lay dead because of you. Remember how they look and how they felt. So, that you may never make a mistake like that again." He finished getting a nod from the dragon. He then slowly walked over to their side of the table; the map zoomed out and showed the entire land of Aincra. It was larger than the artisan and the other realms combined. To say Spyro and the others were amazed was an understatement.

Bushido spoke again, "I have dispatched my best soldiers to retake the region. While all of you I have a special assignment," He tapped his sword on the table and multiple region were highlighted. It then zoomed in on the northern region; which was where they were all residing now, "Although we are in battle with the wizards; the warrior clans are also in the middle of ongoing civil war." He paused for a moment; while the others had looks of surprise. Why were the warriors having a civil war? Weren't they supposed to be united against a common enemy? So many questions so little answers; they heard him continue to speak, "This is Masamune my home county and seat of power. This will be the safe zone for all of you. If you need rest, food, medical needs, or just simply regular catharsis. Return to my kingdom and each of you shall be protected. But, be warned," He sighed heavily, "If any of the other kingdom's, including the wizards. Should gain control of my kingdom; my lands and armies will be forfeited. Your protection gone and your way home gone. So be warned my enemies are many." The map moved to a region south.

Bushido informed them, "To the south is the home kingdom of the Power-fists. They are followers of their lord Slamfist. The very first of the lords to fight on the battlefields or Ronaroke without a weapon. Like their lord the Power-fists fight with no weapons. But, do not mistake their decision to fight with no weapons as a sign of weakness. They can crush anyone and anything with a powerful punch." The map moved west it showed a small outpost built into the side of a massive mountain, "The outpost to the west is home to the Bastard crusaders. They follow Claymore, the lord of the giant swords. Although their numbers may be small; do not expect them to go down without a fight. Their swords are as massive as they are and should anyone choose to fight them. They'll see the horror of a true sword battle," The map then moved east it showed a large camp in the middle of a massive field land, "This region is home to the Dead-eye's and resting place to Ranger. The only god to fight using only bow and arrow. He is also son to our lord Orion. No matter what range you are at; should a Dead-eye set their sight on you. Even if it is for a second your end is closer to you than you are to them."

Spyro watched as the map showed the massive land once more. He couldn't help sigh heavily; he and his friends had to play peacekeepers. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for him or the others. But if they were going to save this land they had to give it their best shot. He took in a deep breath and spoke, "Where do you want us to go first?"

Bushido answered, "All of you may go wherever you would like. It doesn't matter to me where you go," He turned and walked back to his throne, "But, before each of you leave there is one more who will join your group." The moment he finished the door to the throne room opened.

The group turned and looked only to see a cloaked figure enter the room. The cloak was a forest green color. The figure walked by the group and towards the king. When it reached the steps the figure dropped to a knee and bowed in respect.

The figure spoke, "Master, you summoned me?" The figure's voice was that of a young female.

The king replied, "Yes, Obsidian," He then chuckled a little before he continued, "And, I also told you; since your ascension to the Excalibur rank. You no longer need to call me master." Obsidian stood up as Bushido finished speaking. She removed her hood allowing the others to see her long red hair.

She smiled and replied, "I may be and Excalibur. But, even then you are still my master, master." Obsidian finished.

Bushido smiled proudly before he sighed; he knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. He then spoke, "Obsidian you are to accompany them on their journey." The moment he finished giving the command he heard her yell, "What!?" He spoke again, "You are to accompany them on their journey." He repeated.

Obsidian replied in a shocked tone, "But, Master, am I not needed for the retaking of." She was interrupted.

"The other Excalibur's will be able to take the ridge without you. But, this group will need you more. You know the lands better than anyone. You know all of the safe passageways and you know a couple of farmers and small village leaders. That will provide shelter and safety for you all," Bushido knew she wanted to object to his decision; but he did not allow her to. Instead he quickly added, "I do not doubt in your fighting ability's. But, they do need your help Obsidian," He then motioned for her to step closer.

Spyro could barely hear the word, "Also" But he could not hear anything else. Whatever the king did not want them to hear; he was doing a good job at keeping his voice low.

The two continued talking for a good two minutes. Sometimes they could make out a few words; but the words were "it,safe,trust.". It confused all of them because they did not know what the two were talking about. But, once they saw Obsidian nod and walk away from Bushido. And, then walk towards and past them. They immediately knew they had to follow her and follow her they did. She lead them outside the castle to the courtyard and out into the streets. Spyro could feel every single evil eye on him. And, he did not blame them for the nasty looks.

In a few minutes the small group found themselves outside of the kingdom; Obsidian had already mounted a horse and waited for the others to do the same. She almost laughed when she saw the cheetah and rabbit fall off of them. Although she would have loved to enjoy this a little bit more. She jumped off her horse and helped the two; while Elora chose to ride on Spyro's back. Once the group was ready Obsidian lead the way to the power-fists.

As the three followed the road on horse back; Elora and Spyro enjoyed the view from above. Elora loved it when they would do this; not only would it allow her to see the world from the dragon-eye view. But, it also allowed her to spend some time with her dragon. Although the two enjoyed the flight; she could feel a pressure in the air. From the pressure came a tension which made her and Spyro's body feel heavy. The pressure came from the one she was riding on. She looked at him; his facial expressions were blank. Almost as if he was deep in thought. She knew he was thinking about all that he had done a couple of months ago. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault; that he was tricked. But, she knew it would not help him feel any better. Because that past has already happened; they had to move forward. She gently tightened her hold around him. Spyro jumped a little as he did his best to look at her. He felt her head resting on the back of his neck.

He heard her whisper, "You're a good dragon Spyro."

Her kind words made him shed a few tears and helped sooth his guilty heart. But, he knew he had a long way to go before he was seen as an ally here. As the group made their way down the road; all of them were completely unaware that they they were being watched. From a distance protected by the shadows of the woods. A figure stood calmly; watching as the group faded into the distance. Before turning around and slowly disappearing into the woods.

It was a little into the early evening when the group came to a stop in an open field. Hunter and Bianca had already left to gather supplies to make a small fire. While Obsidian did a supply check. Spyro was laying down in a patch of grass; getting most of the air back into his tired lungs. His wings were slightly sore from the flight. But, he was used to that kind of strain. Elora sat beside him; having already asked if she could help with anything. Obsidian had told her to keep an eye on the dragon. It irked her a little when Obsidian said Dragon in such a tone of disgust. But, at the same time she did not blame her.

Spyro slowly stood up and spoke, "Obsidian, why are we stopping?"

Obsidian continued to check the supplies as she answered, "The horses need time to rest and so do we. If we keep going; we'll be too burned out to actually do anything." her tone sounded slightly annoyed.

Spyro shook his head before he said, "I feel fine. I don't feel tired."

Obsidian replied, "A lie. You were carrying the satyr on your back the whole way. The horses carried me and the other two; along with our supplies. So, they are more tired than you. In the afternoon; the sun really beat down on all of us. So, we are all tired from the heat."

Spyro repeated what he said, "I feel fine and I don't feel tired. Shouldn't we keep going? The sooner we complete this mission. The sooner we can get the other kingdoms together."

Elora stood up, "I agree with Spyro. I feel fine and full of energy," She saw him smile a little, "I think we should." She was stopped when Obsidian immediately stood up, turned around, and glared at her.

Obsidian yelled, "We are all resting!"

Her voice echoed over they land and more than a few birds took to the sky. Out of instinct Spyro jumped in front of Elora. He growled loudly which he almost instantly regretted. Obsidian's glare then shifted towards him. He felt as though his body was freezing just by her looking at him.

Obsidian spoke, "Growl at me, dragon," She then held out her right hand, "Gninthgil!" a bolt of yellow lightning struck her hand. Elora and Spyro shielded their eyes from the sudden intensity of light. When the light died down the two stood in shock. In her hand she now held a short sword; the blade was in the shape of a lightning bolt. And, at the center where the blade and hilt met. Was a marvelous yellow crystal. She held the sword in front of her while taking a battle-stance, "Like it? I forged this sword my self. Gninthgil, the lightning blade." The moment she finished another bolt of lightning struck the blade.

Spyro crouched down low and spread his wings; trying his best to use his body as a shield to protect Elora. He began to slowly move forward; it caused a look of confusion to appear on Obsidian's face. She lowered her blade and he heard her ask.

"What are you doing?"

Spyro was surprised by the question; it took a minute but eventually he answered, "I'm going to fight you."

Obsidian then spoke back, "Then summon your blade."

Her words confused him for a moment until he remembered. He then concentrated and went into his blade mode. His sword appearing in his maw in a flash of purple light. The moment he got into a battle position; Obsidian did something that he did not see coming. In a small flash of light her sword disappeared. While a look of rage appeared on her face once more.

She spoke in a voice filled with rage, "You dare disgrace Justicar like that!"

Spyro was confused by her again; who was Justicar? What was she talking about? Who was she talking about? One moment she was ready to fight in a sword fight. Now she was yelling at him? What was going on?

Obsidian noticed the confusion in his eyes and asked, "Do you not know the name of the sword you are carrying in your mouth?!"

Spyro could only reply, "Huh?" His sword then vanished.

If Obsidian wasn't mad before she was completely enraged now. She shouted at him, "Unbelievable! You dare to summon Justicar, the divine blade of justice, without calling its name! You dare to call forth a weapon you did not forge yourself! Bringing dishonor not only to yourself, but the blade, and me!" When she saw his confused look; it forced her to ask, "Do you even know the weight of the sword?"

Spyro almost immediately answered, "Yeah, I mean it's not that heavy. It feels almost as heavy as." He was interrupted by her running up and punching him hard in his face. He fell back groaning a little; gasping as he looked up at her. As she stared down at him in anger.

Obsidian spoke, "You," She was silent for a moment before she continued to speak, "Have no idea what it means to be a swordsman. Nor, do you have the slightest idea of what the true weight of the sword is," She knelt down closer to him, "If my master had not ordered me to keep you safe on this journey. I would have killed you now." She quickly moved away from him growling loudly herself.

Elora quickly moved closer to the hurt and confused dragon. Checking him over to make sure he was okay. By now both Bianca and Hunter had just returned with the firewood. They quickly got to work on the fire and all of them sat in silence around it. Long into the night; when the fire had died down and everyone was asleep. Spyro had chose to separate himself from the group. He walked a little further into the clearing; before he summoned his blade. He spat it on to the ground and looked at it. Hoping it would give him some kind of answer.

Spyro asked himself, "What did she mean by the weight of the sword?"

He looked the blade over multiple times; he even picked it up twice. The sword wasn't heavy at all. It felt almost light to him; yes it did have a little weight. But, it wasn't heavy like most of the thing he lifted. As he sat the blade on the ground again; he caught a glance of a reflected image in the blade. He gasped as he saw the image of Nestor standing right behind him.

He smiled as he began to turn around; he said happily, "Nestor."

But nobody was there; it was only the empty field that he was in. He looked around hoping to find his teacher. But, he had no luck; he looked back at the blade he had left on the ground. He swore he just saw Nestor standing right behind him. He shook his and groaned in confusion before he picked up the sword and began to walk back. As he walked back a glint of light ran down the swords blade. And, in the blade the image of Nestor, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, and all the others Spyro knew stood. He never had time to notice for he had put the blade away.

When he made it back to camp; he gently made his way over to Elora. He gently layed himself down next to her; doing his best not to disturb her. But, just seconds after he layed down he felt himself being pushed onto his side. He opened one eye and saw Elora cuddling up next to him. He purred happily as he wrapped one of his wings around her. While she pulled him into a warm and gentle embrace. He quietly thanked her before both of them fell into a peaceful slumber.

**(Ending disclaimer.)**

**Finally got this chapter done, yes! Hope you all like it and I hope you all like what all I've added. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Heartache of Xilla Part 1

**(Opening Disclaimer)**

**Here is chapter 7. not gonna lie I really did not expect this story to get this far. And, I am actually enjoying this. So here is chapter 7 what is in store for our group in this chapter. Only I know and all of you will soon discover. I hope you all enjoy this part. I only own the OC's I have created along with the land nothing from Spyro.**

**(End of opening Disclaimer)**

Fog slowly crept across the grassy fields of the countryside. The fog was so think vision was only clear to about a foot. As it moved across the land a single village appeared in view. Lights were shown from the buildings windows. Mold grew on the structures and there was hardly anybody walking around outside. The village was dead. But, it had not always been like that. Once long ago the village was alive. People walked outside enjoying the warmth of the sun. children would play in the fields of grass. Then when nighttime would come at night all of the villagers would celebrate the ending of a new day. And, the celebration of another night. But all of that changed that one terrible day.

A group of five children played in the grassy fields just outside the village. All of them laughed as they ran across the field. As they ran one of the accidentally tripped; she screamed in joy as she rolled on the ground. The others soon followed suit. They didn't trip like she did; instead they simply threw themselves onto the ground. And, began to roll through the grass like she did. All of them laughed as they each came to a slow stop. They still laughed as they lay on there back and stared up at the sky.

The youngest of their group a boy age six. Slowly sat up a look of confusion upon his face. He called out to his friends, "Hey guys?" all of them sat up as he continued, "What's that?"

They all looked at what he was looking at and saw fog slowly creeping across the fields. Each of them had looks of confusion on their faces. Watching as it slowly moved across the field; covering the grass with its dense cloud. As they watched the youngest slowly got up and began to walk towards it.

The oldest of the group-a girl at the age of twelve- called out to him, "Silas, what are you doing? Get back here!" Her call fell on death ears as Silas continued to walk towards the fog.

Silas had tears falling from his eyes; he continued to walk to the fog. His friends calls and pleas for him to return fell deaf on his ears. He smiled as he stood just in front of the fog, "Grandma." He then stepped into the fog.

The other four stood still and watched the fog; waiting for young Silas to come out. One of them walked closer to the fog; it was another boy possibly a little older than Silas was. He called out to his friend, "Silas?" his answer was a scream. A scream that could only come from one person. Silas, the scream echoed all across the plains. It even made a few adults in the villages turn their heads and look.

The boy sprinted towards the fog and screamed, "Silas!" He disappeared into the fog. Like before his scream echoed through the land.

Two of their group started to cry; before the were quickly grabbed by the oldest. They heard her yell, "Run!" and, instantly they each began to run back as fast as they can to the village. The two younger ones screamed their heads off. While the oldest tried her best to stay calm and focused. As they ran one of the youngest had tripped and fallen. She had screamed out for help and the oldest ran back. She looked behind them watching as the fog crept closer and closer to them. The oldest one then threw herself onto her. Trying her best to shield her from the fog; as the fog moved over them. The young one screamed loudly.

By now all of the adults young and old were on alert. They had heard the sounds of three children screaming; all of them called out for the children. The fathers had their personal weapons drawn and at the ready. This was possibly a animal attack and all of them were ready. Soon all of them saw the last of the group; the last boy of the group. He was screaming his head off and running in a mad sprint towards the village. His father saw him and screamed, "Iharas!" He tried to get to him as the fog crest the hill he had just run over.

The father had his son just barely out of his protective reach as the fog swallowed his child whole. As he heard his son scream; he screamed as well as he charged forward into the fog. He though his son was just in front of him. But, nobody was there; all that was there was fog. He looked around screaming out his sons name. Crying, begging, for his son Iharas to make a noise. He heard none.

The fog began to creep through the village; the adults, elders, and children who were still outside. Watched in complete awe as the fog slowly swallowed their village. One elderly woman slowly began to approach the fog. Tears fell from her eyes as she held out her arms she spoke in a broken voice, "Londrea." slowly she walked into the fog; only to scream bloody murder a second later.

The scream shook everyone in the village; the leader a woman with raven black hair. She yelled, "Everyone inside your homes, now!"

Screams and yells of fear filled the air as families ran to their homes. Fathers and mothers quickly got their children inside their home. Others helped the elderly into their homes; trying to get them in as fast as they could. But, the fog had started to move faster. Many villagers were swallowed whole by the fog. Screams of children and elderly filled the village; while the sounds of doors being barricaded was heard. The villager and everything around it was soon swallowed whole by nothing but fog.

A single woman with red hair sobbed gently inside her home. First she lost her husband to a hunt earlier that year. But, now she had lost her daughter. As she sobbed a gentle knocked was at her door. She gasped as she looked at her door. From the other side of the door she heard the voice of her daughter.

"Mommy?"

As the years moved on the village had become lost to the warrior clans. They were cutoff lost to time and too the elements. The village was dead too everyone and all of its villagers were dead too. But, today the village would be found again. And, soon its' curse, its' heartache would soon be lifted. Spyro flew just above the others as they had continued on their journey. Elora continued to ride on his back. While the others continued to ride on horseback. For the last two days the group had been traveling down the same road. Stopping only to feed, water,and rest the horses. At night all of the would stop and rest. At first Spyro didn't understand it but after the second night he understood. He could feel the heat starting to get to him. He began to feel the ache in his wings. He even felt himself loosing his breath sometimes. So, in a way he was thankful for the rest stops during the day and night.

He looked down and saw that they had all stopped; he turned his head to look at Elora. He saw her nod and soon felt her hold tighten on him. He then dived down; both of them feeling the wind rush past their bodies as he did. Before he reached the ground he spread his wings. Allowing him to slow down and land softly on the ground.

Spyro spoke, "Why are we stopping? Is something wrong?"

Obsidian turned and looked at him and answered, "We are near the path of the mist," She then looked back forward, "All of us will need to stay close to each other; and we will have to walk for a little while."

Hunter asked, "How long is a little while?"

Obsidian answered, "A little while." She then dismounted her horse and the other two followed suit.

Elora got off of Spyro's back and the group started walking forward. When Obsidian entered the fog; it looked she had disappeared almost instantly. The other four stood in shock. Never had they seen a fog just swallow a creature whole like that. They were nervous before they heard her call to the.

"Come on. I wanna get through this fog before the sun goes down."

They each looked at each other before they walked into the fog. The group stood close to each other. They could barely see the one in front of them; they could barely see the horses that followed the through the fog. There were times the fog got so thick they couldn't see anybody. They tried to stay near each other. But, Spyro heard something coming from the fog. A voice was gently calling his name. He didn't recognize the voice; it sounded feminine and warming almost welcoming.

"Spyro...Spyro."

He began to walk towards the voice for some reason tears began to fall from his eyes. He began to feel a sense of warmth. He could feel comfort. He felt loved. He continued walking; not caring where the voice was leading him. He continued walking deeper and deeper into the fog. He needed to find the source of the voice. He needed to find her. He needed to find.

He called out into the fog, "Mom?" he took another step forward. Stopped by only a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Elora spoke "Spyro?"

Spyro had come out of his trance;shaking his head violently. He turned towards Elora who looked at him with concern. It wasn't until he was violent turned; allowing him to see the angry face of Obsidian.

Obsidian spoke, "What the Rai were you doing?! We almost lost you!"

Hunter and Bianca quickly joined them. Hunter asked, "What were you doing Spyro?"

Spyro looked at all of them; each of them saw his confused look. He asked them, "Didn't you hear a voice?"

The all looked at him confused; Elora asked, "What voice?"

Spyro answered, "That voice," he looked around a bit, "I heard it. It sounded like."

The voice called out again, "Spyro."

He looked around quickly, "There it is!"

Obsidian asked, "There's what?"

Spyro answered, "The voice," He heard it again before he continued, "I hear it. I hear it calling me." he started to look around.

The voice continued to call to him; he could hear it echoing all around him. He soon looked around; eventually finding the source of the voice and sprinting off. He could hear the others calling out to him. But, he ignored them; he continued to follow the voice. Spyro did not know how long he had spent sprinting through the fog. All he knew was that he had to find the voice. Then in an instant he was suddenly blindsided. He was sent rolling into the grass; while having the wind knocked out of him. He came to rest on his back gasping as he looked up. Obsidian had tackled him and now had him pinned. Her sword just inches above his throat; she was glaring daggers at him.

She knelt down and threatened, "If you do something that stupid again," She grabbed hold of his throat and lifted him up, "I promise that I will skin you alive." She finished.

Spyro quickly nodded his head as she dropped him. He landed on the ground hard; he coughed a little bit as he friends checked him over. Making sure that he was no injured. Elora glared at Obsidian; ready to say something. But, she was silenced by Obsidian suddenly lifting her sword up into a battle position.

Obsidian then spoke quietly, "Were surrounded."

The group quickly stood back to back; looking around them only to just see fog. Bianca began to charge a spell. Elora had both of her hands balled into fists. Hunter had a arrow drawn back and ready to fire. While Spyro was ready to burn whatever came at them. None of them saw anything. All they saw was the thick fog; which made visibility almost zero. Obsidian continued to look around; she knew someone or something was all around them. And, whatever it was there was a lot of them. Although she couldn't see them; thanks to her training she was able to sense them. It was that training that kept her alive for all those years. Relying only on her natural radar and then honing in on it through the years. As she focused on what was around them. She could hear a few footsteps; something was moving in the fog around them. As she stared forward; she saw small reflections of light. Whoever they were they were armed with swords. Then, she got one more clue. The smell in the air;she caught the aroma of flowers. Sunflower to be exact; which caused her eyes to go wide in horror.

Obsidian spoke, "Lespars."

Hunter asked, "What?"

Obsidian readied her blade and shouted, "Lespars!"

From the fog horrid beasts appeared; their skins rotted and decaying. Puss dripping from their wounds. Horror found its way into the group; each of them watched as the creatures walked closer. Their swords grew from their hands. Almost as if they were part of the body. Each of them were brought out of their shock by the sound of swords striking each other. They each shook their heads and started to fight. Elora had to stick to old fashioned tactics of making the enemy fight each other. It worked to a point; until the two started targeting her. Thankfully Spyro had activated his blade mode. Allowing him to protect her; but he had no experience in sword fighting. So, he was mainly on defense. Hunter and Bianca were able to take down one of them. But a second one was a little too much for them to deal with. The only one who was actually holding her own was Obsidian. She had summoned her blade Gninthgil. She managed to take down two of them. But, the third and fourth gave her some trouble.

For the moment the Lespars looked to claim an easy victory. The group still remained back to back. But, all of them were breathing heavily and showing signs of fatigue. One Lespar began to walk closer to the group; sword drawn back and at the ready. As it reached the group it along with two others were suddenly cut down. Now before the group stood a hooded figure.

The figure shouted, "Come on!" The voice was feminine.

The group quickly followed the figure; all of them running blindly through the fog. As they ran they could hear the moans and groans of the Lespars right behind them. Causing all of them to run faster. Eventually the group escaped into the protection of a home. The one they followed quickly closed and barricaded the door. All of them panted heavily; trying their best to get the wind back into their lungs.

The hooded figure spoke in anger, "What were you all thinking?!" She looked at all of them in anger. Her grip tightening on her weapon. It was a rounded piece of metal;in the shape of a baton. She focused her attention on Obsidian; glaring daggers at her, "What business do you have with us?! Huh? Why have you all come here?!"

Obsidian got a good look at the woman; she looked to be about her age. There was nothing she could say; all she could do was take in a deep breath and respond, "From one warrior to another I truly apologize for our transgressions. And, I also further apologize for our ignorance. But, where are we?"

The figure answered, "Xilla; the village of beginnings."

Obsidian had a look of confusion appear on her face. She then responded in confusion, "The village of what?"

The figure's look grew more angry, "Xilla, the village of beginnings. Or, is it known as the forgotten village. Why has King Bushido sent you too us now; when he never sent anyone before! Tell me why?!" She was now breathing heavily and was tempted to attack them.

Obsidian quickly spoke, "My master did not know. If he did; he would have sent his best to help you all. I swear it as an Excalibur."

The figure seemed to back down; she stood calmly as she put away her weapon and pulled down her hood. Allowing them to see her face; it was a woman with red hair. She sighed before walking over and sitting down in a nearby chair. She reached over across the table and picked up a bottle. She then poured the liquid inside into a cup and took a drink. Everything was silent for a few minutes until she spoke.

"An Excalibur will never lie on their name," She paused for a moment before continuing, "I will tell you all that I know; but it will have to be later," She then poured herself another glass and drank it, "The Lespars are gonna be looking for all of you now. So, get comfortable for now." She then walked over to a ladder; which lead to the top of her home. At the top she walked over to a nearby window and looked out. She looked at the village square down below; watching as the Lespars walked back and forth. Looking for all of them; she sighed heavily

"How I long to go outside again."

**(Ending Disclaimer)**

**Here is chapter seven and part one of a two maybe three part chapter. The Heartache of Xilla. Hope you all enjoy. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Heartache of Xilla Part 2

**(Opening Disclaimer)**

**here is part two of the heartache of Xilla. Last chapter you read how a village was lost to a mysterious fog. How our group was lured to the village by a strange voice. Which seemed to only attract Spyro. At the same time you were introduced to a brand new enemy. The Lespars. A bad group of warriors that seemed almost dead. Now here in chapter two you will get a greater look on the heartache of Xilla. I own nothing from Spyro or the other characters that appear in  
Spyro. Only My original characters and the land are of my creation.**

**(End of Opening Disclaimer)**

"And, that's all that's happened. There has been no light or warmth fro the sun. and, all our children stay inside. Along with the elders."

Parinir had just finished telling the group the story of the village. How it used to be a nice and peaceful village. Only to turn into a place of misery and despair. It made everyone feel for her; Obsidian remembered stories of Aincra before her time. Spyro, along with Elora, Hunter, and Bianca all remembered when their lands were peaceful. And, how thankful they were when they returned to being peaceful. They all sat their in silence for a little while but they knew. They knew they had to help this village and its inhabitants. They had been without help and hope for far too long.

Spyro asked, "Parinir, why can't the children and elders go outside? What happens if they do?"

Parinir looked towards him and answered, "The fog takes them; it lures them into its misty depths. And, it just takes them away." She sighed sadly; it was hard being the leader of her village. Plus, it was hard for her to remember the looks of horror.

Elora then asked her, "How does it do it? The fog I mean."

She answered with a serious look on her face, "As I recall during the village meeting. They reported that the Elders who walked out. Could hear the voice of their loved ones; which was impossible. Their loved ones were dead."

Elora looked at Spyro in worry; not too long ago he mentioned that he heard a voice. And, she swore that she heard him say mother. Before he charged off into the fog. Knowing this fog take those who have lost someone. It made her worry even more for her dragon.

Spyro admitted, "You're not wrong," Parinir looked towards him, "I heard a voice before I ran into the fog," He got a far away look before he looked down and sighed, "It sounded like my mother."

Parinir grew interested and asked, "Is she dead?" This got her a few nasty looked; she quickly apologized, "Forgive me, I meant nothing by it. But, I have to know; is she dead?"

Spyro shook his head and answered, "I don't know. I've never met her." This earned him a few looks of sorrow.

Parinir muttered under her breath, "Odd?"

She got up from where she sat and walked over to a nearby desk. She pulled something out of one of the drawers. It was an old journal; she opened it to a blank page and began to write. Bianca grew curious and walked over to her. Looking over her shoulder it allowed her to see all the notes she had taken. She figured it was about the strange fog that covered the village and the land. She saw multiple words scribbled on the lines of the book. Some of them were crossed out; words like _"Curse, plague, Demonic ritual?"_ there was one word that was circled repeatedly, _"Spell" _it was connected to one word,_ "Wizard."_

Bianca asked, "You think a wizard is behind this?"

Parinir answered, "Yes," she closed the book and looked at a sheet; it had words and incantations written on it. Possible leads on the spell? "The fog possibly has a lure and a teleport spell placed on it. The Lespars are nothing more than a symptom; a side effect if you will. They weren't a problem before like they are now. But, because of this fog; its allowed them to gain more ground." She paused for a moment; before she pulled out another book. A book on their history detailing their more violent encounters with the wizards. Not only was it a book of history. But, it was also a book on counter rituals and prayers. The majority of them were crossed out. She continued, "But, none of us have been able to find anything to reverse it. No ritual, prayer, there isn't even a counter curse. It's almost as if the wizards made this up on the spot." She sighed sadly as her head dropped down.

Bianca began to study the book herself; she was amazed by all the spells that were hidden inside the book. Spells wizards had used to attack the village before. A babel spell to disrupt communication through the village. A barren spell to make the land infertile for crops. A heat and cold spell to cause a heatwave and a unbearable winter. Bianca would only dream of having spells like this. Not to use of course; but just knowing she could cast spells like this. She wouldn't have even needed to apprentice under the sorceress. She reached for the book only to have it suddenly slammed shut. She pulled her hand back quickly and looked at Parinir. She was glaring at her as she pulled the book back and put it away.

Elora had moved herself closer to Spyro; he was currently laying down and curled up. She had sat down beside him and layed down next to him. Her head raised and fell with every breath he took. It made her smile; as she felt the feeling of exhaustion come over her body. And, soon she fell asleep on top of him. Spyro felt Elora sleeping on top of him. It made him smile a little as he too felt himself growing tired. And, eventually he too feel asleep with her.

As he slept Spyro had a strange dream; he was in a field outside the village they were in. He could feel something on top of him. He felt whoever or whatever it was on his back. He managed to turn his head just a little; allowing him too see the person who was laying on him. It was Parinir but behind her he could see the fog. It didn't take long for it to overtake both of them. He felt himself release a scream of fear. But, he also felt a sense of falling? Before he could make any sense of this he woke up.

Elora could feel Spyro moving beneath her; violently she woke up. She could hear him screaming as she stood up; watching as he stood up and spun in circles. Spyro looked almost as if he was going insane. She couldn't stand there and watch him like this. Quickly she ran up to him and held him. She heard him release one more scream of fear; before he started to breath in and out deeply. She could feel his body shaking; causing her to hug him tighter. When she finally felt him calm down; she moved back and looked at him. She could see the look of fear in his eyes.

She asked him, "Spyro, are you okay?"

He answered, "I don't know. I just saw something."

Parinir heard what he said and quickly got to his side. She made him look at her; allowing her to see the fear in his eyes. She asked him, "What did you see?"

Spyro looked at her and answered, "I'm not sure what I saw. But, I know I did see you and a portal?"

**(Ending disclaimer)**

**Part 2 is complete. Short yes but i've decided to do a three part. So this chapter is mainly filler for the next chapter. Will the group end this torment or will the village be lost forever. **


End file.
